Love Long Lost
by Tiffle
Summary: [Mild Swearing] Kagome go homes with a broken heart, she owns a company now, yet one day she meet someone unexpected at a business offering.... Who is this mysterious person? why do they look so much like....
1. Reunited?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't give me shit... (I don't mean to be rude...)**  
  
_Crap.... Huh... I'd like to thank 'Picky Reader' for pointing something out... I made a typo... because originally it was suppose to be Kouga, Picker read, but I changed the name and I forgot to change the description....   
  
Hanamurasaki: I found a great new name!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh great...  
  
Hanamurasaki: I personally like it!  
  
Inuyasha: What is it? I can't even say it! handa-muna-sakaki?  
  
Hanamurasaki: ... Inu-chan... Although I love you with all my heart... I wouldn't mind if I killed you then resurrected you again... Sneer  
  
Inuyasha: Gulps_

* * *

_**Naiyuki:** Enjoy the story! It's one of my new ones and the story line is that Kagome is in the future after the jewel was restored and she said her goodbyes, and she confessed her love to Inu, and Inu also confessed to her, only he ran off b4 she left and she was heart broken because she knew he ran off to Kikyo, which he did... And she was left with a broken heart, and jumped down the well and sealed it... Only 4 years later... Lets just say she's 22 now? Inuyasha is back and determined to reclaim her heart... Will Kagome let bygones be Bygones, or will she tell Inuyasha very interesting things about what had happened to her, and will he change his thoughts about her after that?_  
  
**Chapter one-**  
  
**Love Long Lost  
By: Naiyuki a.k.a. Ryu Sachiko Sama...**

Walking up the tall building adorned with glass windows and steel lined door, she straightened her black skirt and unwrinkled her blouse. She opened the door and walked up to the secretary and asked her all the information she would need to go in and get out as soon as possible, after all, it was Friday. "Hello, may I help you miss Higurashi?" Putting on her best smile, she spoke politely. "Hello, I was called in today to greet a new employee correct?"  
  
She secretary flipped through some papers and smiled gently, "There's been a mix up ma'am, instead of the employee you think you're meeting it's actually a business man and his assistant, he wishes to propose a merger with you." Kagome leaned onto the counter, "What Company may I ask?" The secretary cleared her throat and said in a quiet voice, "Shinipo Inc. One of the most renown, wait let me rephrase, THE most renown and MOST rich company ever established." The secretary giggled.  
  
Kagome nodded and walked up to the elevator, all she had to do was go up there and decline, decline and decline. She had no wishes to merge with a tycoon company; her company was already good as it was.  
  
She waited until it reached the executive floor, she walked out, her dignity and her voice prepared to decline the offer, she's had so many offers of mergers it wasn't funny, but this one was no difference.  
  
She opened her office door and walked directly to her desk, she seated herself properly, fixed some of the files on her computer, modified some and never looked up to greet the person who took their wonderful time to come over here and get turned down. "What would you like to propose dear sir?" She said as she typed something into the computer upon her desk.  
  
"I'd like to suggest a merger between our two companies." The deep voice said. "No thank you, my company is on a tight schedule and we are not exultant to merge with any company right at this moment, you offer is quite pleasing but I am in deep regret to inform you we cannot accept this proposal." She heard the man take all of that in for a while, and that was when she acknowledged a second presence in the room, she never looked up but the voices were enough for her.  
  
"Would you like to leave now Hara?" The man she had been talking to earlier asked the man on the couch. Judging by the silence, she must have guessed that the man named Hara, nodded silently.  
  
The man rose from his seat in front of her desk and she stopped what she was doing to go and let her guests out of her office. But as soon as her eyes left the computer screen she caught sight of him, she couldn't believe it.  
  
"Miroku?" She asked him, perhaps he didn't have his robes anymore, and perhaps he did not carry his staff any longer, but the resemblance was uncanny and it just had to be him! "Yes?"  
  
He asked her, smiling like he had never done in ages.  
  
"Oh my god, is it really you?" She stood up from her chair and went to embrace him in a hug.  
  
"How have you been!" He asked her as he returned the gesture on kind.  
  
"I'm alright, I have so many questions to ask you...-" He cut her off by placing a finger upon her lips.  
  
"How about we go to dinner tonight and you can ask all you like there? At Taiyaki's, I won't be able to pick you up, but come around 9 pm sharp?" She smiled lightly and nodded.  
  
"Well, I got to go, and Hara is waiting for me, so I better go now so we can catch up with the work... Oh and Kagome, think about the offer." He smirked and left. She looked at her watch, 5 pm... She groaned inwardly, damn, she had no place to stay, besides that hotel that is, all because she hated the landlord and didn't want to settle into a house. Of course no one would blame her after Souta and Ji-chan... She stopped herself before she did anymore damage, and she headed to her hotel.

==============================================================

"What does she look like?" The male voice asked his partner from behind a building. "As breathe taking as ever, you're missing out." The second man chuckled.  
  
"Well, I don't need to see her now, I'll get to see her later or so, and we better get a moving bouzo." The man whispered. "Alright, but man, it was your idea to stop here." 

==============================================================  
  
She skimmed through the many dresses on display and decided not to buy any, as she arrived on the block, she quickly walked into the hotel building and went upstairs, she didn't need to check in, the clerk already knew her.  
  
She plopped onto her bed and sighed. "It's been 4 long years Miroku, although I hoped it could have been... Well, no use lingering on the past... Maybe I can pick out something to wear." She sat upright on her bed and walked to her closet, she pulled out two strapped black heels, and a tight black, body fitting dress that was strapless and came down to a little above her knee, and she never wore it before, so it's a first, after all, she never dressed up for anything before.  
  
Taiyaki's was a high-class restaurant with wonderful gourmet food and also the best seats. It was far from her hotel building and she could have probably taken merely a 5 second scan through the menus once she was in there and rushed out like the hounds were on her tail. Sure, she was an owner of a company, but that didn't mean she was rich! For Pete's sake she only had a half million left in her bank account!  
  
She had sent some to family, used for business, bought things, went on vacation... I mean even though her company was one of the most qualified, that sure as hell didn't mean she was rich.... Or maybe she was doing something wrong?

===============================================================  
  
She spent half an hour trying to get her hair right, and ended up letting it run over her shoulders with no specific hairstyle or no matter which. It was a quarter to eight and she decided to go out for some air. She ran across the street to buy an ice cap. It was going to sooth her a bit after a day like this.  
  
She went up to her room and looked outside her balcony window. She saw the seaside nearby and saw Taiyaki's not far from it, although only a glimmer of gold, she still saw it in all its glory.  
  
So found it to be quite boring around so she decided to go find something to do. She decided to go take a bath, she had an hour to kill, so why not?

================================================================

She had almost fallen asleep in the tub when she opened her eyes and saw that it was half an hour until 9! She quickly got dressed, and she did look smashing, if I could say so myself...  
  
She called a cab and left immediately. The ride there was uneventful and tedious. She looked outside the window and saw the restaurant; she paid the driver and got out in awe... She stepped out and she was escorted into the restaurant. She arrived to a large table, Miroku was seated there with Sango, but there were 3 other seats left, one to be occupied by her. "Sango!" She exclaimed as she saw her best friend seated there. "Kagome- chan!! I've missed you so!"  
  
They embraced and sat down next to each other. Talking away, but Sango never answered her question on how it was possible for them to be here, all she said was, "All in due time Kagome-chan."  
  
"You look gorgeous!" Sango squealed. "Ditto that! Hey, have you and Miroku finally hooked up?" She asked slyly. Sango blushed and nodded. Kagome turned to Miroku and winked, "I knew you guys would hook up in the end. A match made in heaven!" She sighed.  
  
"Are we expecting guests? There are two more seats left." She asked suddenly. "Well, we are expecting one more, the other seat is just extra, but I am sure that it would be such an honor for my friend if you could meet him." Miroku explained. "Who is this man, Miroku, I hope he's legible." "Ah... Kagome-sama, he is, actually he is the second owner of Shinipo Inc." Kagome wrinkled her nose in a manner and then Sango laughed, "I'm sure you'll adore him Kagome-chan.."  
  
As they enjoyed their talk, their meal arrived and they began to eat, the guest would be late and they didn't want to die on an empty stomach waiting for him.  
  
Kagome watched the whole night through as the couple across from her exchanged glances... Smitten, that's what she'd call them. "Right this way Sir." She heard the clerk. "Ahh, so our guest has finally arrived. Look here Kagome-sama." Miroku said gently.  
  
As she looked up she saw... she saw something that was not expected... And she reacted like they had not anticipated also. Timidly, the man took her hand and gave it a light kiss. She stood and looked at his gentle eyes. "You're here..." She gasped. She closed her eyes slightly and grabbed her hand away. Not wanting to cause a scene she changed places with her friends, he sat across the table from her.  
  
He took his seat uneasily and the Miroku decided to lead the conversation. "We are all here because when you left us, we all came upon a spell that granted us the ability to be kept in an immortal slumber until your Era. Because someone was so desperate..." He explained.  
  
"Yea... and that's about it... So how are you Kagome?" Sango asked, anxious. Kagome looked over to the other side of the table and said sadly, "You aren't real... You left me. For Kik-yo..." The name was painful to mutter.  
  
She looked at him incredulously, "How dare you even look at me after all you've put me through." Sango tried to calm her friend, but Kagome was already ahead of her, she sat down quietly ignoring the stares amongst the many in the restaurant.  
  
Sango coughed lightly and touched her friend's hand. "Well, shall I start with the tale?" With the nod Miroku gave her she continued. "After you had left us, we found a sorceress who would allow us to live the life span of a youkai. And we lived our lives became successful and accommodated to the changing eras. Of course Kikyo had to be out of the way..." She glanced at Inuyasha's glare, and nodded for Miroku to continue. "Inuyasha had, put Kikyo to rest. Afterwards Sesshomaru allowed us to live in his castle. And Shippou found a mate and is unable to be here tonight for the fact that he is in America for this whole week." He had to pick out his words carefully, lest he hurt either of his dear friends.  
  
Kagome seemed to be taking all of it in. "The jewel-" "Is here." Inuyasha interrupted her. He opened the palm of his hand to reveal a glimmering stone. She looked into his eyes for a moment, they seemed to be so wise, saddened, burdened with the past events. 

===============================================================

When dinner arrive they all ate in a comfortable atmosphere as they talked lightly. Miroku offered a dance to Sango and they both went to the dance floor as the music played softly.  
  
Inuyasha was at a loss with what to do; across from him was the woman that left him a teenager and grew and blossomed into a beautiful flower.  
  
As Kagome watched the pairs on the dance floor dance together when she felt a hand on hers, she looked up into the never-ending pools of amber. "Inuyasha..." Her tone was that of caution. His hand squeezed hers delicately as he spoke. "I only want to talk." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, after this I leave." He smiled and began.  
  
"Kagome why did you leave that day?" His eyes were trying to dig into hers for an answer, perhaps a nonexistent one; but an answer nonetheless.  
  
She diverted her gaze to the tabletop. "You know why."  
  
His hand cupped her chin to bring her to face him again. "No I don't, humor me."  
  
She looked at him coldly as she spoke. "You. Don't Know?" She repeated every word carefully.  
  
"You want me to humor you? All right then, how about your incessant obsession with Kikyo and running to her every single time she rears her damn face up. Or perhaps also because of your derisions and taunts? Inuyasha you don't know when to stop do you? I would have rather being stuck in a dream world opposed to being in a world where to couldn't touch you talk to you or even go ONE day without fighting. That was what I wanted back then."  
  
"And now?" His voice barely audible.  
  
"Now? Now I frankly don't want to be a smitten teenager in love with you anymore. I don't want to be a screwed up person with a damn screwed up life anymore." Her rage seethed through the surface of her cool exterior.  
  
"But Kagome, Kikyo is gone, that day you left was the day I went to go put Kikyo to peace. And maybe my name-calling wasn't all that wonderful either, but I'm not perfect. If you don't want to be a smitten teenager anymore then fine, but I've waited over 4 centuries and I'm not giving up. However Kagome, remember, I waited for your happiness, nothing is more important to me than that, so if you ever so strongly can say you do not love me anymore I'll back out of your life... Forever."  
  
"Kikyo may be gone. But will you look at me for who I am?" Her eyes seemed to be so doubtful.  
  
"Dammit Kagome, for who you are, nothing else, give me one chance." His eyes bore into her fiercely and his hand held hers closer.  
  
"That may be true, but I no longer hold those kinds of feelings for you Inuyasha, I'm sorry. We can still be friends right?" Her fake smile hadn't even reassured herself any other time, she hardly smiled honestly anymore.  
  
Miroku and Sango came back and Miroku suggested they should probably get home. Kagome took out her cell to call a cab when Inuyasha stopped her. "I'll give you a ride home." She thanked him timidly and got her coat.  
  
Sango and Miroku drove home before then and Inuyasha walked her to his car, it was a black customized sports car. Very nice handy work, she noticed.  
  
With her coat lightly draped over her shoulders she got in and pulled on her seatbelt. He sped along the roads and in no time at all they were at her hotel.  
  
He walked her out, "You don't have to walk me up you know." He grinned and replied, "Solely for my own pleasure." She walked up and opened her suite door. She looked back at Inuyasha, "Won't you invite me in?" He asked apprehensively.  
  
She sighed, "Alright, don't break anything though." As they walked in she told him to help himself to anything in the fridge while she changed into her nighties.  
  
He looked into the fridge to discover regular hotel food, and look around to see the place; it wasn't grand, and it didn't seem as cozy as her old house with her mother. He settled on the couch and turned on the television.  
  
Kagome came out in a red silk, fitted tank top and a pair of black silk, straight-legged pants. She had her hair up in messy bun and went to the fridge for a TBCY (The Country's Best Yogurt) ice cream cup. She pulled out two and then two spoons.  
  
She joined him on the couch and offered the frozen Yogurt. "Here, it's good, a thank you for the ride home I guess." He accepted the frozen yogurt/ ice cream and began to eat it. She eaten a good half of hers and then left it on the side.  
  
Inuyasha turned to her a few minutes later, "I thought you were mad at me?"  
  
"A thank you for the ride home and yet also a 'hi, haven't seen you in a long time.' kinda thing."  
  
"I see... Anyways Kagome, about this place, I had pictured you living in a more luxurious place. I was planning on asking you to move in with me." He asked nervously; the ice cream now lay forgotten on the side table.  
  
"Move in with you?" She eyed him suspiciously. "No thanks come to me with the offer when I'm old and crippled." She said casually.  
  
He walked in her room after her as he pleaded her to. But she wouldn't submit... Finally he thought of something and smirked. "Anything you say to me will be useless Inuyasha. I like living here." "This isn't a place to live your life Kagome, besides, if you don't move in with me, I'll make the hotel kick you out." He said arrogantly.  
  
"You can't do that Inuyasha, give it up." She started to unpack some things from a box. But his hand stopped her, "Kagome... When you have money, you have everything... Yet even if I didn't, I still own this hotel." He watched her reaction and grinned.  
  
She slapped his hand away and stood her ground. "Fine, you want to evict me? Go ahead. I'll just find a better place to live." She crossed her arm, challenging him to back that up.  
  
"I can make that a living hell for you Kagome. I can make your business go down in flames, and I can pay people to reject you. You know I have the money and power to do that." He walked over to the wall where she stood. She flinched when he touched her cheek, so he withdrew his hand and frowned. "But I won't, not unless you want me to. I'll wait for you Kagome." He gently kissed her forehead and left her.  
  
He left her again, but this time with a promise he would wait for her.

* * *

A/N: How'd you guys like? I hope its way better now? 

SOG/RSS


	2. Lost

**Disclaimer: This is the last Disclaimer... I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT own INUYASHA! Plz keep the money grubbin' lawyers off me!**  
  
_Shinji: That's me... I change my name constantly... Sry...  
  
Inuyasha: Anyways... How about Kags and I?  
  
Kagome: I'm still mad at him right?  
  
Shinji: Well, technically, yes... And he's gonna have to earn ya luv!  
  
Kagome: Scoff Like I would ever love 'him'  
  
Inuyasha: Ears droop down  
  
Shinji: Don't push it man, you'd be road kill if she found out what ya did with Kikyo.  
  
Kagome: What?! What did he do?!?!  
  
Shinji: It was a joke! Laughs Nervously  
  
Kagome & Inuyasha: Glare  
  
Shinji: Ahem... On with the story! Gulps  
_  
=============================================================  
  
**_Chapter Two-  
  
Love Long Lost  
By: Shinji Hanamurasaki a.k.a. Ryu Sachiko Sama..._**

**__**  
  
That night she had cried herself to sleep. How badly did she want to move in with him, but then she would go knowing he still loved Kikyo... Everything was so hard... Maybe one day she would move in with him, when his word was true, when she could believe him again.  
  
No one would understand the hurt she had gone through... She was willing to give up her life on the other side of the well, with her family so that she could be with him... She had sacrificed everything! But what did he sacrifice? Nothing... He still had Kikyo and the jewel, and never took her feelings in to account.  
  
===============================================  
  
She woke earlier that morning when there was a knock at her door. She looked down and noticed she had fallen asleep. She put on her slippers and went to answer the door.  
  
"Hello Miss, would you please help me with these?" A busboy asked her, he was holding two bouquets of flowers. "Alright..." She said groggily. "Who're these for anyways?" She asked.  
  
"Why, they're for you Miss! And I have at least 3 more over there." He pointed to the hallway carts.  
  
After all of them were moved in, she read the card he handed her.  
  
_Dearest Kagome, I hope you enjoy the flowers. I would like for you to meet the rest of the gang (Miroku, Sango) and myself later today at 12 pm for a cup of coffee, down at Starbucks, and since its Saturday, we also wanted to go to an amusement park. The bouquets are a little 'sorry' from me to tell you I am sorry for last night.  
  
Love,  
Inuyasha Taisho_  
  
She sighed, "He can be such a jerk when he wants." She checked her watch and then almost killed. It was already 11:55am! She quickly dressed in a pair of pink shorts and a black tank top. She threw on a pair of shoes and left.  
  
She came running down the corner and then almost bumped into someone as she saw Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha sitting on a table outside Starbucks, almost done their coffee.  
  
"Hey guys!" She came running. As soon as she sat down to catch her breath, she saw Sango wearing a pair of black shorts and a white top, Miroku in a purple t-shirt and khakis. Finally, she saw Inuyasha in a pair of Hawaiian shorts and a baggy red t-shirt.  
  
"Hey, you're 5 minutes late babe." Inuyasha said in a chastising tone of voice. "Frankly, I don't care... And don't call me babe." She said coldly. "So, Kagome, would you like some coffee?" Sango asked. "Nah... Maybe a cappuccino, I'd like that? I'm up for that and I'll probably have more today, it's suppose to be a friggin' 46 degrees later on, so if we want to go to an amusement park, we would be best off going now as soon as I get my ice cap, and then we can go somewhere cool..." She stated firmly. "Yeah, maybe we can go to the amusement park first, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sure, But we better get going now, it's almost one, and I don't want to be stuck in traffic." He said casually.  
  
"Come on girls! Let us go!" Miroku yelled from the brand new red Porsche. "Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked around for his keys. "Damn you Miroku! Move the hell over!!" Inuyasha shouted as he came over to the car where everyone else was.  
  
=======================================  
  
With an hour stuck in traffic and a cussing hanyou, they finally made it to the amusement park; it was now officially 1 pm. "Fuck..." Inuyasha cursed as he read the sign: Closed for renovation, come back tomorrow. "It's okay Inuyasha, maybe we could go to your house now?" Miroku asked suggestively.  
  
"This I have to see, I wonder if Inuyasha is a clean hanyou or a dirty hanyou." Kagome wondered out loud. Putting much emphasis on the word 'dirty'... "Oh Kagome-chan, you must see his house. Out of all our houses, his has everything you would ever need, air conditioning, big rooms, many bathrooms, a humongous Master bed room-" She was cut off by Inuyasha, "Oi, Sango! Stop auctioning off my house!" He said irritably as he walked to the car with everyone close behind. "Kagome, he's always like that... Don't mind him." Sango whispered to her friend, knowing quite well that their hanyou would hear every word perfectly.  
  
They had all walked to the car, using their hands to shade their eyes from the sun. As they piled into the car, Kagome turned on the radio and buckled herself into the passenger seat in the front, as she watched from the mirror, Miroku and Sango comforting each other. 'Wistful thinking... Not very becoming of you Kagome.' She chided herself.  
  
Now she had realized she had not spoken a word to Inuyasha since this morning. She had tried not to and had succeeded, but maybe that was why she always felt such melancholia wash over her when she thought of him?  
  
They drove past a bridge and it seemed like in no time at all, they were in the country side. "He lives in the country?" She looked in the back view mirror and saw Sango and Miroku nodding. "Yes, he still prefers to live in the secluded and more vegetated areas." Sango added.  
  
Kagome made an understanding kind of sound and then stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. Enjoying the feel of the breeze through her hair let it soothe the worries in her mind.  
  
He looked ay her from the side of his eye, he was quiet for the whole day so far, admiring her from afar... Listening to every laugh, and word she would say.  
  
They slowly moved out of the car when the car had stopped, unfortunately, Kagome could not see his house, or cottage or whatever there was out here... "Inuyasha?" She addressed him. "Why have we stopped here?" He smirked and took her hand, Miroku and Sango followed after, them as they walked forward, seemingly to disappear within the scenery, vanishing from sight.  
  
========================================  
  
Kagome was absolutely puzzled. Yet she was grateful that Inuyasha had lightened up a bit, for her sake...  
  
She noticed that now they were standing in front of a grand house, possibly larger than the company building they had been in many times before. As they entered the house together Inuyasha opened the doors, welcoming all of them inside, "welcome to my humble abode, please keep all your hands and feet inside the house at all times, lest you forget about the rabid animals around here." He had joked poorly.  
  
As they entered they had a cool wave of air hit their sore, aching bodies, saving them from dehydration.  
  
She must have look thoroughly confused, for Inuyasha took the liberty to explain to her the reason why she had not seen the house before.  
  
"You see Kagome, with the great technology that we have today, I was able to create a barrier, only allowing the people I approve of enter the barrier, and it was erected by a recently departed modern Miko." He grinned. Suddenly Miroku's beeper went off. "Aww, Sango, we have to go investigate that C.E.O case. Don't worry, we'll be back in a hour or so... " He fussed.  
  
"They're part-time detectives too." Inuyasha shrugged as Kagome looked over to him for an answer.  
  
"Sango, you can't leave me with-" "Inuyasha will take care of you." Sango interjected, before she could finish her sentence.  
  
===============================================  
  
And so, Miroku and Sango left the house soon after that and Inuyasha had offered to take her on a tour of the house.  
  
===============================================  
  
The house was well built and had approximately over 50 rooms, and he had mentioned something along the lines of this being a summer house...  
  
He had come to the last hall of the house, and showed her his room, then turned over to the other side, to a room adjacent with his.  
  
When he opened the door, he revealed a room to be furnished well, decorated to fit the need of a lady, as it looked fit for a queen, red acting as the main color, it was adorned with modernized stereo system, a bed with a red bug net over head, and the walls were a rich deep red.  
  
"Wow..." She muttered.  
  
He grinned at her expression as he spoke again, "and this room, is yours for the taking."  
  
"Inuyasha!" She seethed.  
  
"When did I EVER agree to live in this putrid house with you?" She advanced on him. "I suppose you didn't, but I assumed..." He mumbled pathetically. "I can't believe you! You have to go spending money on a room that I won't even occupy! And now you just expect me to move in with you?!"  
  
He caught her arms and stopped her. "It's merely a room you would occupy if you would ever need to come stay with me." He grinned innocently.  
  
She scoffed and left to go down to the den. 'I suppose I can try to live with him for now until Miroku and Sango come back...' She thought to herself.  
  
================================================  
  
An hour later, after all quarrels and all fights, Inuyasha and Kagome had talking about what had happened during the time she had left, in modern times. "And I have indulged myself in little pastimes, like singing... I've made a tape or CD; I know I must have dumped somewhere... And I-" She was interrupted when Miroku and Sango burst through the doors. Miroku had sadly come up to Kagome to break the news.  
  
"Kagome-sama... The head manager at your head company building has gone mad, and has massacred all your employees, as an act of revenge against Shinipo Inc. Your company is slowly slipping Kagome-sama... Do you have anything you would like to retrieve from your offices; I shall gladly go fetch them for you... I would not like for you to see the bodies of the fallen."  
  
She nodded numbly as she realized, that now that no one was alive, her beloved life's work had slipped form her fingers, and without the knowledge of the head C.E.O she put in charge there, all information was lost.

* * *

Ano... How was this chapter? Not too rushed I hope? ' 


End file.
